Girl of Steel
by Jesus Cheese
Summary: A brunch with her sister and boyfriend goes wrong for Kara when a gunman crashes the party. Nobody knew that the robbery was a cover up for a far more sinister plan, organized by Cadmus. More specifically, Kara is injured when Cadmus hurts her with a Kryptonite bomb.
1. Chapter One: Noonan's

**Author's Note: Hello, hello. Yes, I've been gone for quite a while, but no, I'm not dead. Anyways, welcome to the very first chapter of Girl of Steel. Pretty much, a happy brunch goes wrong. Very wrong. The first chapter will be pretty much fluff so sweet it'll rot your teeth, but it gets more interesting, I promise. Give it a chance, and I hope you enjoy!**

Kara woke all too soon, keeping her eyes shut though the gentle sunlight poured through her curtains and into her eyes.

She snuggled even deeper into the warmth of Mon-el's chest, cocooned in the scent of warm honey that followed him everywhere.

She felt a hand stroking her hair and hummed contently, smiling into her boyfriend's chest.

"You look pretty when you sleep," he said groggily.

Kara looked up at him. "It's weird to watch people sleep, you know?"

"Even my own girlfriend?"

"Yes, even your own girlfriend."

Mon-el leaned down and pecked the top of her head. "Then I'm weird and proud of it."

Kara sighed before propping herself up on one elbow and flinging her legs over the side of bed.

"Nooo," Mon-el whined. "You can't leave already, it's too early."

Kara smiled at him over her shoulder. "It's 9:30 and I promised Alex that I would have brunch at Noonan's with her."

Mon-el perked up. "Noonan's? I love Noonan's."

"I know you do, that's why I suggested it."

He walked over to Kara and pulled her into an embrace.

"Their sticky buns are the best," he said softly.

"Agreed," Kara whispered.

He pulled her in for a short kiss before pulling back. "There's only one thing better than a sticky bun, though."

Kara smiled. "What's that?"

Mon-el smirked. "Me."

Kara mocked hurt and reached behind her for a pillow, flinging it at his face. It landed with a satisfying _thump_.

"Owww, Kara, you can't use your powers against me!"

"Why not?" Kara asked.

"Cause I'm a good guy."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive," he chuckled before flinging the pillow back at her, which missed by a mile.

He then moved into the kitchen, preparing some coffee.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for Noonan's for coffee?" Kara called from the bathroom.

"You can never have too much coffee," Mon-el called back.

"Ain't that the truth."

Kara got into the shower and cleaned briskly before changing into jeans and her comfiest blue cardigan, joining her boyfriend in the kitchen. He handed her a cup of coffee, which she gladly accepted. Just then, her phone buzzed.

"We're going to have to get these to go. Alex is getting antsy."

He grumbled before shuffling to the bathroom and showering himself while Kara poured the coffee into the re-sealable cups.

Mon-el joined her just then, wearing his most comfortable pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and the green jacket that fit him just perfectly.

"How do I look?" he asked, sauntering in.

"Like a million bucks," Kara said, pecking him on the lips while pressing the coffee cup into his hands. She pulled away, grabbing the keys and heading into the hallway with Mon-el in tow, feeling completely, utterly happy.

After all the things that had gone so wrong for her recently, she was just happy to get over the worst of it. She had finally figured out a semblance of normalcy and balance in her undercover life, and it felt better than she could've ever imagined.

If Kara had met a magical genie just then, she would have asked for every day to be just as perfect as this.

Things were just how she wanted them.

Meanwhile…

"She's exiting the building now," the voice came through the walkie-talkie. "Headed for Noonan's café"

Lilian smiled to herself. This is exactly how she wanted it. All those months of studying Kara Danvers were going to pay off.

Things were just how she wanted them.

Kara pulled into the parking space, noting the motorcycle already parked a few spaces away. Alex was already here.

She and Mon-el hopped out of the car happily, holding hands as they entered their favorite restaurant in all of National City.

They walked in and Kara's eyes immediately looked to Alex, who was sitting in their favorite booth, scrolling through her phone, nursing a black coffee and adorned with her worn leather jacket.

She smiled and led Mon-el to the table, scooting into the opposite side of the booth.

"Hey Alex," Kara said.

Alex looked up, smiling brightly and shutting off her phone.

They began talking animatedly, shifting conversation points rapidly and lightheartedly.

A few people from work waved to Kara, greeting her lightly, and she waved back. She was in good spirits, sitting with the two people she loved most, in her favorite café.

A waitress came up.

"Hey Kara," she greeted warmly. "Alex said you'd be joining her."

"Yeah, well, here I am. Oh, this is my boyfriend, Mo-…Mike."

She smiled warmly at him, who returned it easily.

"Mike, this is Tonya. Tonya, this is Mike."

"Nice to meet you Mike," Tonya said. Mon-el nodded in acknowledgement and smiled. "Alright, then. What can I get everyone?"

"I'll have the usual," Kara said.

"Sticky buns and a latte it is then. Mike?"

"Ah, same here."

She chuckled and wrote onto her pad. "I see why you like him, Kara."

Alex ordered an egg sandwich, and Tonya was off to the kitchen. The rest of the meal floated by easily, with cheerful banter, lively music over the speakers, and great food.

Tonya came by after a while to clear their food. "Girl, there you go again. How can you eat Sticky Buns every day for breakfast and still say so thin?"

She pushed the last bit of sticky bun into her mouth and handed her plate to the waitress. "I'm an alien," she said through a mouthful of dough.

Alex choked on her lukewarm coffee, Mon-el froze, but Tonya just chucked before hurrying off with the dirty dishes.

Alex kicked Kara under the table.

"Oww, Alex! What was that for?"

"You can't just say things like that!" she half-heartedly scolded. "And that didn't hurt you. You are incapable of pain."

"Well, technically-"

"Shut up Kara, I know your body better than anyone," she interrupted.

"Well, I don't know abou-"Mon-el was cut off by Kara squeezing his wrist. "What? She has never seen you-"

She squeezed again, even harder and he finally shut up.

Mon-el looked up shamefully at Alex's half-serious-half-joking glare.

"I'll break you, alien boy."

Mon-el chuckled, looking down at his shoes.

"I'm not going to witness this, I'm going to the bathroom."

"I'm gonna go pay at the counter," Alex said.

Kara entered the room and went to the toilet. Just as she was finishing up, she could hear the restaurant door smashed open.

"Everybody freeze!" a voice commanded. "Nobody fucking move! This is a robbery!"

 **Author's Note pt2: So, like I said, 99% fluff. Anyways, I'd love to hear feedback. I'm not the best author, I know, so is there anything you'd like me to improve on?**

 **Also, I love to hear thoughts about the story specifically, like what you thought was interesting or predictions. I love predictions.**

 **Most of all, I just love comments. If you haven't already, please check out my other fics. I don't think they're too trashy. Much love to you all.**

 **Updates will not be on a schedule. I will post when I can and when I feel like it, but if your skin is really itching for one, let me know. I'd hate to starve y'all.**

 **Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter Two: Here Comes the Boom

**Author's Note:**

 **Wow, two in one night, I feel accomplished. *fist pump***

 **Anyways, ignore that, and focus on the greatness that I have just produced for you to read. Haha not really, but I do hope you like it. Thanks for clicking on it anyways.**

 **Chapter two:**

 _Alex_ , Kara thought. She dried her hands quickly and poked her head out of the bathroom long enough to judge the situation. She caught Alex's eye, who gave her a small nod.

Then, she went back into the bathroom, using her super speed to change into her uniform, thankful that she wore it almost everywhere in public.

You could never know when an emergency might occur.

She stepped out and cleared her throat in the almost-silent café. The only other sounds were stifled whimpers and ragged breathing.

The robbers looked at her with an unidentifiable look through the slits in their masks.

"The police are coming," she said, hands on her hips. "I'd leave before they get here."

"Yeah?" a masked man asked. He reached over and grabbed Tonya by the hair, making her drop the tray of food and scream out in pain. "I'd shut my mouth if I were you, or this lady's gonna get it."

Kara exchanged a look with Alex, who nodded discreetly again. In their unspoken language, they counted down.

In a second, Alex had kneed an attacker in the groan and hit his hand, disarming him. She yanked his arm behind his back and pinned him while Kara took over elsewhere.

Using her super speed, Kara freed Tonya and gave the gunman a swift uppercut to the chin, making his head snap back. He was out.

Moving on, she disarmed another attacker easily.

She was too slow, though. By the time she had finally gotten to the third man, ha had already fired a shot towards Alex.

Kara flew in front of it, making it barely hit her fingertip, deflecting straight into Tonya's arm.

With her laser vision, she heated the gun until the gunman dropped it, kicking him in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall.

She exchanged a glance with Alex before turning to Mon-el, who was standing a few feet away, a man at his feet.

She nodded in a silent 'thank you' before moving to Tonya.

"Ma'am, can I look at your arm please?" she asked.

Tonya was gasping in pain but she nodded anyways, and Kara looked at the bones.

"The bullet went through and through."

Tonya's eyes widened.

"That's a good thing. It means that it didn't hit any bones or major blood vessels, only muscle and flesh."

Tonya looked like she was about to puke.

"I'm sorry I got you shot, Tonya."

"Don't be. You stopped me from getting killed." She pulled a tight smile onto her face that looked more like a grimace. "How do you know my name?"

Kara faltered. "I'm good friends with Kara Danvers, and you're her favorite waitress. How would I not know your name?" she fibbed, the lie slipping easily off her tongue.

By that time, the police and ambulances had arrived, rushing through the door and scattering about like ants. Some were securing the perimeter, others were checking for injured customers, and some police were arresting the robbers.

Kara stood up, waving a paramedic over.

"GSW to the upper arm," she explained. "It's through and through."

The paramedics nodded, thanked her, and bent down to tend to Tonya, asking her about her pain levels, bandaging her, and getting her onto the stretcher.

"Take good care of her," Kara said. "She's a friend of a friend."

She gave Tonya's good arm a friendly pat before moving to Alex.

"Are you hurt?" she asked her sister.

"No, but he is," she said pointing at the man she had previously tackled.

"Of course he is," Kara chuckled.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" a voice asked. _Maggie_.

"I'm fine, Mags," Alex said, embracing her wife.

"Oh hey Kara, how are you?" Kara said in her interpretation of Maggie's voice. "Oh, I'm good. I just deflected bullets and took down three gunmen and saved two ladies, no big deal."

Alex and Maggie both gave her joking looks of disapproval as Mon-el joined her, not embracing her. He couldn't seem too attached while she was in uniform.

"I'm gonna go talk to the cops," Kara said, detaching herself from the group and moving to the cops to give her statement. She stepped over crunched glass and discarded items.

She joined a policeman in uniform with a pad of paper.

"Hello, Supergirl," he greeted seriously. "Could I borrow you for a moment to get a statement?"

"That's why I'm here," Kara said, eyeing the man cautiously.

"Why don't we move to the sidewalk? It's a little less chaotic."

Kara followed the man out onto the concrete, which was already lined with yellow police tape. Along the way, she smiled brightly for the media, who were quick enough to get there only a few minutes after the robbery took place. She flashed them a quick thumbs-up.

The officer led her off to the side, near the van that the gunmen arrived in. The ground was littered with stray shards of glass. In the heat of the moment, they must have broken a window and Kara hadn't noticed.

He began the interview, asking standard questions and looking bored while Kara retold her point of view.

 _Weird,_ Kara thought as she spoke. She couldn't help but notice the absence of notes on his notepad as she spoke.

In addition to that, he looked bored out of his mind, more intent on fiddling with something on his belt than paying attention.

"Are you listening?" Kara asked, a bit annoyed.

"Well, yeah. That's sorta my job."

"Well, you're sorta not even taking notes."

"Don't tell my how to do my job, skirt and cape."

Kara raised her eyebrows and sighed, fed up with the man.

"I'll have my interview with someone else," she said.

As she turned her back, she thought she heard the man say something along the lines of 'now, now' but she couldn't be sure.

Just as she was turning to face the man, her world exploded.

…

Alex was doing a brief interview with Maggie when the echoing boom sounded, wiping her brain of any previous thoughts she had.

She grabbed her gun, moving around to gauge the situation.

The police outside where frantic. The paramedics were scuttling. The media was panicked, but cameras were still flashing away.

Maggie walked up to her partner, Officer Murphy.

"What the hell happened?" she asked, yelling over the chaos.

"I don't know! I was doing an interview and-" his eyes caught something and his eyes widened at the sight. "Shit," he said. Maggie and Alex followed his gaze.

"Shit," Maggie agreed, following Alex behind a van, crunching over glass, and kneeling by a mess of red and blue fabric.

Supergirl was down.

 _Kara_ was down.

 **Author's Note Pt2:**

 **So, like I said, it's not going to be so fluffy beyond chapter two.**

 **I'm sort of flying by the seat of my pants here, writing as I come up with things, so comment your ideas, predictions, or requests and they might just work their way into the story,**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, and I want to thank you for reading.**

 **(Strange question: Do any of you listen to BTS? I've been a fan for around a year now, and I seem to see other fans everywhere, so I was wondering I there were any here. If so, hello! If not, still hello!)**


	3. Chapter Three: Steel isn't Invincible

**Author's Note: Well, I've made it to chapter three. I was working on this one little tiny chapter, writing and deleting over and over again. I'm still not sure that I like it, but it's not awful I hope. Enjoy!**

Supergirl was down.

 _Kara_ was down.

Alex and Maggie stood, frozen in the middle of their step, and took in the situation.

Kara was on the ground.

Kara was crying.

Kara was _bleeding_.

Kara doesn't bleed. Kara couldn't bleed. What was happening?

Alex kneeled down by her sister's head.

"Supergirl? Supergirl, can you hear me?"

Maggie stood by her wife, silently asking what she could do.

"Call the DEO. Ask for Vasquez and Lucy," Alex commanded, taking control of the situation.

Maggie nodded and moved a few feet away to make the call. It was picked up on the first ring.

"Who is this?" a voice asked. Maggie could hear the frenzy on the other side of the line.

"This is Detective Sawyer. I'm at Noonan's café, requesting a medical evac and agents Lane and Vasquez."

"Oh thank god, Maggie. It's Winn. We've already seen the news and sent a medical evac. How's Kara?"

Maggie peered over at the fallen hero, taking in the scene.

"It seems that she's been shot, but I'm not sure. I called almost as soon as it happened, and Alex is with her now."

"But, she…she's alive, right?"

"For now she is," Maggie paused. "Please tell them to hurry, Winn."

She ended the call before anything else could be said. Right now, she needed to be with Kara. She squatted right by Alex, who was trying to calm down a confused, dazed, and crying Supergirl.

"What is it?" Maggie asked.

"I…I don't know I think she's been shot, but…I…I just don't know." Alex tugged her fingers through her hair, a nervous habit that only came out when she was very anxious.

The concrete below the crying hero was slick with crimson. Her back was arching off of the ground before slamming right back into it, wails escaping the hero's mouth. Her hands twitched up, dragging her arms behind them, clumsily reaching for something only she could see.

"Mo…mon…Ale…"

"I'm here, Kara, I'm right here. I know it hurts, but try to calm down for me. Panicking will only make it worse. It's going to be fine," she said, smoothing her sister's bloodied hair back from her face.

With an ear-piercing scream, lasers shot out of her eyes, almost catching Alex's hand.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed, stumbling back.

"Kara?" a quiet voice from behind them said. "Holy shit! What happened? Who did this? Is she-Oh my god."

Mon-el raced to his girlfriend's side, grabbing hold of one of her hands and talking quietly.

"Careful," Maggie warned. "She's still got her powers."

Mon-el waved Alex over, hands skimming the hero's stomach and chest with a feather-light touch.

"What are these tears?" he asked.

Alex looked closer, seeing multiple tiny holes in the uniform. Her hands also ghosted over the hero before pulling the fabric back on one of the holes.

 _Why hadn't she seen this before?_

"It's green," she whispered, staring at the sickly glow of a tiny rock imbedded in her sister's stomach.

"Fuck," Mon-el said breathlessly as Kara continued to writhe around, begging for Alex, her mom, and even J'onn.

Maggie had moved away once again, making another phone call to the DEO, pleading and begging them to hurry. She voiced everyone's fears when she said that they didn't have much time.

 **Author's Note pt2: Yeah, it's little, I know, but I'll try to get another one out sometime today or tomorrow. Don't take my word for it though. Like I said, there is no schedule because life is unpredictable, you know?**

 **Anyways, tell me what you thought. Do you have any questions or predictions, thoughts or concerns?**

 **Like I said, I'm completely writing these as I think of things to add, and I know that it's not the best way to write, but I'm doing it anyways.**

 **If you'd like to see something happen, just go ahead and tell me. I'd try to work it in somehow.**

 **Oh, and my PM's are always open. Come and say hi, I don't bite.**

 **Toodles.**


	4. Chapter Four: Trouble in Paradise

**Author's Note: Hiya! Here, you'll get to know a little about the mysterious police man and his motives, so look forwards to that. There's probably not going to be a whole lot of chapters (only because how long can one person be almost dead, right?) but I still got around maybe, say, eight to go. Don't quote me though. I'm very unreliable.**

 **Enjoy!**

"I did what I was supposed to," the man said into his phone once he was far enough away. "She won't be a problem anymore."

"She'd better not be," an icy tone spoke softly and angrily. "If I find out that the job wasn't done right, your ass is on the line. Don't think that I can't get to you or her, no matter how far you run away. I'd find her."

"You won't need to, I promise. I did what you asked. I don't owe you anything anymore. I've got the money, you've got a dead superhero. We're done."

"I hope so, for Lucy's sake... Farewell, General."

He shuttered before ending the call, throwing the disposable phone in a trash bin. Loud sirens grew into a roar, unmarked black vehicles speeding past, headed to the crime scene he had just deserted.

He was lucky enough to disappear discretely, the other people to busy worrying about Supergirl to pay any attention to him.

He slipped into an alleyway, stripping off the police uniform and stuffing it in his bag. Then, he took off the latest Cadmus invention, the appearance scrambler. It made his face and voice unrecognizable to any outsider. Finally satisfied with the task, he left.

Meanwhile, Alex, Mon-el and Maggie were all trying to stop the blood that was flowing like a river from multiple small holes in Kara's chest, stomach and legs.

She had long since passed out, the strain on her body too much, and Alex was glad. This way, she wouldn't have to hear the cried from her obviously delirious sister.

This way, she could try to help her.

She couldn't take the kryptonite pieces out, in fear of pushing them in further and causing more damage, so she settles on just pushing small cloths to the holes.

Again, if she pushed too hard, it would only make the wounds worse.

Essentially, she was just stuck, waiting for Lucy, Vasquez, and the rest of the medical team to arrive.

"Damn it!" Mon-el exclaimed quietly.

"What?" Maggie asked him.

"This one's too deep. It just won't stop bleeding."

"Just…I don't know, use more towel. We've got to keep her alive until help comes."

Alex removed one hand at those words and held her hand up to her sister's mouth. She was breathing.

It was irregular and shallow, but it was there.

She moved her hand down to her pulse point in her neck, felling for a dull pumping.

She felt nothing.

"Hey, Alex. How much lo-"

"Shut up!" she cut Mon-el off. "Right now! Shut up!"

She placed her ear on her sister's chest, listening. Concentrating.

 _Come on, come on, come on, come on._

It was there. Barely, but it was there.

Just then, the wailing sirens that she'd been hearing faintly grew. A convoy of unmarked black vehicles had just rounded the corner and was coming straight for them.

As soon as they stopped, black-clad men and women jumped out.

"Alpha, get the press. Beta, talk to the police. Charlie, secure the location. Delta, capture the hostiles. Medical…you know what to do."

The teams all spread out to do their assigned duties.

Lucy and Vasquez made their way over, already digging through a black bag of supplies.

"There's no time," Maggie insisted. "Let's get her on a stretcher and out of here."

They looked at Alex for confirmation. She nodded enthusiastically. "She needs surgery right away. She doesn't have much longer."

They ran off and came back with a stretcher, hoisting Kara up on top of it ad getting her into the ambulance.

Solar lights were strung all around, making the atmosphere hotter and tenser than it already was.

Maggie and Mon-el sat quietly in a separate part of the vehicle, closed off by a curtain. It was made specifically for passengers, with two small squished seats facing each other.

They had a silent conversation by just looking at each other while the frenzy in the compartment a few inches away raged on.

Alex sat like a statue, holding Kara's hand to her lips, whispering quiet prayers.

She only let her go for the nurses to put in an IV, using a kryptonite-tipped needle.

They hooked her up to a heart monitor, the line dancing up and down dangerously. The spikes were far apart, and much too irregular for any human.

The only reason that she was alive was because of her alien DNA.

After a while, her breathing almost stopped completely, and Lucy gave her an oxygen mask, forcing air into her lungs when she couldn't do it herself.

Alex feared that they might have to intubate her.

She didn't even like to picture it, the tube crawling down her throat and into a machine, pumping artificial gas into her lungs, preventing her from dying, but Alex knew better.

Once someone was at this point, living off a machine, they weren't really alive anymore. The chance that someone comes back after that is slim to none, and Alex couldn't lose her sister, one of only two people she trusted wholeheartedly.

That would break her.

"Alex, we're here."

 **Author's Note Part Two:**

 **Welp, there was that. I hope you liked that train wreck of emotion.**

 **Anyways, I didn't really know where I was going with the whole 'What actually happened to Kara' thing, but a comment game me an idea. Thanks, comment.**

 **What do you think? Again, predictions, comments, and thoughts are always welcome and appreciated. I read them all (unless they are basically an essay like the past few I've gotten. I still love you though) and I try to respond to questions with Private messaging.**

 **Goodbye!**

 **(and bonjour to my French friend. Love your comments)**


	5. Chapter Five: Guilt

**Author's Note:**

 **If you haven't figured it out already, Lucy and Vasquez are both medics here. I forgot to explain it, but in this story, Lucy is the third highest officer in the DEO, and Alex is second, and J'onn is first, obviously. It's also important to note that Alex is a scientist still, not a doctor, and she still has leadership responsibilities.**

The truck quickly passed the security checkpoint that allowed it into the underground parking space.

It rolled down the ramp and pulled right next to the main entrance, slowing to a stop.

"Alex, we're here," said Maggie from her seat.

Silently, Lucy opened the doors and quickly led everyone into the main elevator. She eagerly pressed the button. One, two, three, four seconds felt like four hours.

They doors finally opened, and everyone piled in just as it was lifting.

 _Can this fucking elevator go any slower?_ Alex thought as she tapped her foot impatiently.

She kept bending down about every thirty seconds just to make sure that Kara was still breathing and alive. God forbid, if her sister was going to die, it was _not_ going to be in an elevator.

It was surreal to go from a crime scene filled with panic to a cool dark bunker, hidden from virtually the rest of the world.

Alex had always promised herself that if Kara was in danger, she would do everything she could to save her, even to the point of sacrificing her own life.

Yet, here she was, standing in an elevator, tapping her foot, while her unconscious sister was bleeding out and barely breathing.

She. Couldn't. Do. Anything.

She felt so…useless.

The only thing she had done to help was put bandages over the wounds.

She should've done more.

Maybe if she had followed her sister and looked over her like she was supposed to do, nothing would've happened.

She and Kara would go into the DEO for a quick debriefing, where Kara would laugh at how easy it was.

"I almost feel bad for them," she would say in her confident bravado. "Robbing a restaurant that Supergirl was eating at."

Alex would slap her arm playfully, reminding her that she wasn't invincible.

Alex didn't think Kara would need _that_ lesson anytime soon after this.

The bell finally dinged, slicing through the tense silence in the small elevator.

 _It's go time,_ Alex thought.

She was certainly right.

For the second time that day, Alex was transported from one atmosphere into an entirely different one.

She pushed the stretcher from behind while Lucy and Vasquez pushed on the sides, dodging agents who were rushing around. They all had a job to do, and Alex had hers.

Mon-el and Maggie stayed back, stopped by a guard.

"We need to go help Supergirl, she's our friend," Maggie protested weakly, knowing that it was getting her nowhere.

"Why don't you wait for her over here," he said, gesturing to a waiting area. Chairs lined the walls and silent TVs played the News, pictures of Supergirl crying on the ground.

The dormant fury in Mon-el was set on fire, fueled by every word of the headline.

 _ **Breaking News: National City's Hero Has Fallen. Will She Ever Get Back Up?**_

It had only been thirty minutes. _Thirty minutes_ and the media companies were diving in for the scoop like vultures.

"Can't you do something about this?" Mon-el asked the guard angrily, gesturing at the TV.

"That's not my job, sir. If you'd like, I could direct you to-"

"Yes! Take me to exactly who is responsible for this because they're obviously failing!"

Maggie laid a hand on Mon-el's shoulder to calm him down. "Mon-"

Mon-el wordlessly shook her off, stalking behind the guard with long, angry strides.

Maggie shook her head and turned around, pacing the pristine marble floors silently, thinking.

Maybe if Maggie had accepted Alex's invitation for the double date, she could've seen it coming.

She could've been there to secure the area, interview Kara, and keep a handle on the whole situation.

It was no mystery that Maggie was one of, if not the most trusted officer in the district, maybe the city.

She's made more arrests than any of her coworkers, using her wits to solve the case like a puzzle.

Her undercover work with her Cis was always top notch. People could come to her for help, and she would help.

More than a couple times, she's picked up a completely cold case and solved it within a few weeks or months.

Recently, because of her outstanding work, she was promoted to Chief of her district.

Despite all of this, she couldn't keep Kara safe.

Kara, who was practically her own little sister, was laying on a stretcher, half dead, all because of something that Maggie didn't do.

She plopped down into a chair, running a hand over her face and tugging at her hair a little.

How could she have let this happen?

Shoes came into her field of vision.

She looked up and saw Winn, smiling sheepishly at her.

She offered a small smile in return.

He handed her a bottle of water and sat down next to her.

"Thanks," Maggie said weakly.

"Mhm. It's the least I could do."

As Maggie took a drink, the pair fell silent.

"I was thinking," Winn began. Maggie looked at him to tell him to continue.

"What if there was something I could've done?"

Maggie nodded in understanding.

"I realized there is something I could do…And I need your help."

Maggie looked with him with interest.

"Are you up for it?"

 **Author's Note pt2:**

 **So, what do you think Winn has in store?**

 **I couldn't help but to put a scene with Winn and Maggie in it, I just love the pair. I plan on making them work pretty closely together in the future.**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts, predictions, and comments.**

 **As always, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter Six: Weakness

**Author's Note: Hello again. I'm not so sure how I feel about this chapter, but oh well, here it is. I might go back and change some things later, but either way, at least I finished it. I hope it's alright.**

"Alex, you're not a doctor."

Alex was a scientist.

For as long as Alex could remember, she was a scientist. Before she could even chose a career, she knew.

She _loved_ science.

So naturally, she followed in her mother's footsteps.

Alex was a scientist, but right now, she wished she wasn't.

"I wouldn't care if I'm a _plumber_ , I'm still going with her!"

J'onn held out an arm to stop her while the stretcher kept going.

Lucy sent her a glance as if to say "Sorry I'm tearing you away from your dying sister, Alex. I'll try to make sure she doesn't actually die."

Alex glared daggers into J'onn, whose gaze stayed as calm and as unrevealing as ever.

"She's my sister," Alex growled.

"Yes she is," J'onn agreed.

"I should be able to help her."

"You can help her. While the medics stabilize her and take out the kryptonite pieces, she will go on the sunbeds _you_ made and she will heal."

Alex sighed and looked longingly at the double doors that led to the medbay. She knew that J'onn was being reasonable, but her protective instincts remained.

"I've never seen her like that before, J'onn."

J'onn nodded and hummed quietly. "It was a lot for her body to handle at once."

Alex didn't respond.

"Alex, I need to figure out how someone got their hands on kryptonite. Go do your job so that I can do mine."

"My job as a scientist or my job as her sister?" she asked with a challenging look.

J'onn sighed and pulled a hand down his face, giving in to his agent.

"You can watch, but if I catch you in that operating room, I'll send Maggie after you."

Alex nodded and flew up the stairs, sprinting into the observation room and standing nervously by the glass.

Kara was on the sun table already, almost completely naked.

Her stomach, legs, and much of her chest was exposed.

Alex could see the true extent of the damage, now that her clothes weren't hiding it. Her normally sun-kissed skin was pale and riddled with holes.

But from this far away, you couldn't see what Alex had seen at the café.

From past experience, Alex knew there was a faint green glow coming from each and every hole in her sister, even if she couldn't see it from there.

The medics were already trying to save Kara, pumping her full of fluids that Alex couldn't identify, trying to stop the bleeding, and slowly maneuvering the small green pebbles into a bowl.

The process was excruciatingly slow.

The hole had to be flushed with fluid, tweezers would ease the rock out, and it would be flushed again, washing away any remaining toxins.

After that, a bacteria-fighting cream was applied, and the wound was dressed.

Then, the process had to be restarted with the next hole. And the next. And the next.

Even with every available medic on the job, Alex could see how slow it was.

Two medics were making sure Kara's vitals were stable enough, two more were providing supplies, and the other six were pulling out the kryptonite.

Two hours in, they were still not done.

The longer Kara remained exposed, the more possibility her wounds would become infected.

Because her genes prevented her from being infected normally, her immune system was incredibly weak.

Every time she would blow out her powers, she almost always got a sickness of some kind, mostly just colds. Once, she had picked up strep throat from the bus and had to be admitted to the medbay for two days.

The observation room door creaked open.

"I haven't gone in, Maggie. Tell J'onn he doesn't have to send his attack dogs. I'm net in the mood for a lecture," Alex said without looking.

There was a beat of silence. "Neither am I," a voice said.

Maggie tuned around and saw Mon-el standing awkwardly by the door, knuckles bloodied and eyes red. She felt a twang of guilt for snapping at him when he obviously felt just as bad as her.

"Can I sit?"

Alex grunted in approval and he took a seat behind her, close but not too close.

"What'd you do to your hands?" Alex asked after a few minutes of silence. "Take your anger out on some poor agent?"

Mon-el chucked quietly.

"I did not hit your agents," he said softly.

"Where were you then?" Alex asked, turning back to take in his full appearance.

His hair was messy, his clothes were wrinkled and a little bloody, and now that he was closer, she could see dried tear tracks on his cheeks.

"I yelled at your tech guys," he said solemnly, "Then they threatened to throw me in a cell, so I went to the training room."

She gestured to his hands. "That's from beating up a dummy?"

He nodded while looking at his hands. "And a wall."

Alex turned back around and focused on Kara.

"Is she alright?" Mon-el asked, tearing her from her concentration.

"Alright? No…Alive? Yes," she bit back a little too harshly. At this point her emotions were too worn-down to care.

"Sorry, that was stupid," Mon-el said. "But she's not going to…to die, right?"

Alex took a deep breath.

"I don't think so…The sun bed is stabilizing her vitals. There's no telling what'll happen once she's off of it, though."

Once again, silence.

"She's strong though, and well only take her off it once she's ready." Alex said, reassuring both herself and Mon-el. "It's all about making it through the night."

Mon-el leaned back in the chair, focusing on Kara. It was going to be a long night.

 **Author's Note pt2: Alright, so like I said, not one of my best. It's a little short, so I'll try to get another one out soon. Thank you for reading, and please comment.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Creepy Cop

**Author's Note:**

 **This chapter is set in time right after chapter five, meaning that it is happening at the same time as chapter six. Mainly, Maggie and Winn come up with a plan to help Kara. Enjoy!**

"What do you mean 'I need your help'?" Maggie asked skeptically.

"Well…" Winn stammered. "Exactly what it sounds like, I guess."

"What do you need me to help you with?" Maggie asked, uncrossing her legs and leaning forwards in interest.

"It's easier for me to show you than explain." Winn gestured his hand eagerly down the hallway.

"Shouldn't I stay here to wait for Kara? That's what the guard told me to do."

"Alex and Mon-el are already watching Kara and I'm the guard's boss."

Maggie had an internal battle. Shouldn't she wait here for Kara and provide support for Alex?

 _Screw it._

"Screw it," she concluded.

"Yeah! That's the Maggie Sawyer I know!" Winn exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. He held up his hand for a high-five and Maggie looked at him, head tilted, eyebrow raised.

"You're probably right," Winn said, lowering his hand unfazed. "Not the time. We have work to do. We'll high five after."

Maggie followed him down the hallway to the main computer area.

He plopped down in his wheelie chair and spun to the agent next to him, a young man.

"Newbie, get up. I need your chair."

He did so without arguing, closing out of whatever was on his screen before walking off.

"I would have been perfectly fine with standing, Winn," Maggie said, plopping down in the chair.

Winn shrugged and began typing, pulling up multiple screens all at once so fast Maggie's head spun.

"Here," he said finally, pointing at a news feed from the same day.

"You want to watch the news?" Maggie asked.

"Shh," he shushed.

Maggie raised her hands slightly in surrender.

"Alright, I've been in contact with the medics working on Supergir-Kara, and they know what kind of weapon injured her."

"Really?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, it was a kryptonite fragmentation bomb. See, when the bomb explodes, it blasts the shell apart, sending fragments all over. Mostly, the pieces imbed into people. That's why they're called-"

"Yeah, got it," Maggie cut him off. "I'm a cop. I know weapons."

"Awesome," Winn continued. "Then you know that the bomb had to be planted and remotely detonated from a distance of less than 100 feet."

Maggie hummed.

"The detonator would need to see the intended target or have confirmation from an on-sight source."

He reached up and played the news feed.

"You can't see much, but there's Kara."

He pointed to the corner where a flash of red and blue could be seen.

"She's talking with a cop," Maggie observed.

"Yeah, she's doing an interview. Do you know him?"

She took a moment to observe his face.

"Um, no, but there were a bunch of different districts there. He could've been from a different one."

Winn nodded and swept his finger along the top of the frame.

"There's nobody on the rooftops here," he said. "Our sources said that there was no possible way any human could've gotten away from any of the rooftops in the time it took the DEO to get there."

"So that leaves the conformation from an onsite source?" Maggie suggested.

"Exactly! So, I've been working with communications to decipher any signals from the area. Most are just police radios, some aren't."

Winn turned around in his chair, pointing to about ten agents with earphones in.

"These are my most trusted agents. I pulled in a few favors for them to listen to these radio signals and phone calls. If anything's sketchy, they'll tell me, but so far there's nothing suspicious."

He swiveled back around to his station.

"We've got two signals that couldn't be decoded right away," he began. "One radio, and one phone call."

Maggie wrinkled he nose in confusion.

"It might be nothing, but once I decode these- and I will decode them- I will personally listen to them for anything."

There was a prolonged silence, signifying that he was done.

"And what made you think of this?" Maggie asked, amazed at how quickly Winn could solve these puzzles.

"Call it a hunch."

"Yeah, alright," Maggie said breathlessly. This was a lot of information to take in all at once.

"Somebody planted a bomb." Maggie said.

"Yup."

"Somebody helped that somebody plant a bomb."

"Yes."

"The second somebody might be on those calls, talking with the first somebody."

"Yep."

Maggie paused. "Where do I come in to play?"

Winn sat up straighter in his chair and tapped on his computer, enlarging the news feed on his screen to show the police officer who interviewed Kara.

"Creepy cop didn't come up on facial recognition."

He printed it and handed it to Maggie.

"Your job is to use your connections to find out creepy cop's name, or if he's even a real cop."

"After that?"

"Tell me what you find out, and we'll work from there. As of now, he's a person of interest. We'll see if what I think is correct."

"And what do you think?"

"Honestly?" he asked, his voice quieter. "I think he's the second somebody."

Maggie's eyes widened and she stood up, tightening her police jacket. She gave Winn a nod before turning to walk off.

Winn's hand darted out and he caught Maggie's.

"Mind keeping this on the down-low?" he asked quietly. "I haven't exactly told anybody."

"Alex?" Maggie asked.

Winn shook his head.

"Lucy?"

Winn shook once again.

"J'onn?" Maggie asked with a sigh.

Winn shook his head with a wince.

Maggie sighed.

"If I go down, I'm taking you with me, Winslow Schott."

Winn straightened up, a smile on his face.

"Seriously? I didn't expect you to say yes."

Maggie raised an eyebrow.

"You're breaking the rules just for me, Sawyer. I'm flattered."

Maggie rolled her eyes.

"I break the rules anyways, Winn."

She walked off.

"Thanks!" Winn called from behind her.

"Newbie, you can have your chair back," Maggie heard Winn say from behind her.

Maggie smiled before wiping it off her face.

She finally had a plan to help Kara.

She was going to catch the son of a bitch who hurt her in the first place.

Nothing was going to get in her way.

 **Author's Note pt2:**

 **In all honesty, this is probably my favorite chapter so far. Maggie and Winn's personalities together are so funny.**

 **In the show, I would actually ship them together if it weren't for the whole Maggie being gay, breaking up with Alex, and leaving thing.**

 **They're such a fun duo. A girl can dream, I guess. (Sanvers owns my heart though)**

 **Anyways, what did you think?**

 **Any predictions for the future?**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.**


	8. Chapter Eight: Little Lane

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello again. I don't really know how I feel about the whole flow and tone of this chapter, but I felt motivated, so here it is. I may come back later, I may not. Probably not.**

 **Anyways, it's important to note that in this story, Lucy never left. You should assume she's dating James and she works as a medic for the DEO. Her family is still the same and everything as well. Also, Lucy and Kara's whole group are close here, not like the show.**

 **Enjoy!**

"That's the last piece," a voice over the intercom stated. "Her vitals are weak but stable. Let's get her into a recovery room, sun bed on high, oxygen mask on and get her on fluids."

Alex sighed in relief. Emergency surgery was always the trickiest and most dangerous part of the recovery process, but it seemed that she had pulled through the worst of it.

It had taken almost three hours to remove all the kryptonite pieces, but the toxins were already in her body.

It would take a few days to completely wash it out of her system with constant fluids and time.

"You said that was the hard part," Mon-el said breathlessly behind her. "She's alive and stable, right?"

Alex nodded, not trusting her voice. Then, she pushed herself up from her chair and walked out, letting the door close heavily in her wake.

Mon-el stayed put in fear of what could've happened and relief that it hadn't.

She met the medical team in the sun room, there only a few seconds after them due to her fast pace.

She nudged a technician out of the way to set up the sun table herself with a small "I got it." She tried to pull a reassuring smile on her face, but it felt foreign and unfamiliar.

The agent nodded and returned the small gesture, stepping back and out of the way. The other agents got the hint and left to provide them with their privacy.

Then, it was only Lucy and Alex.

Just as Lucy was about to leave, Alex reached a hand out and caught hers.

"Stay," she said. "Please."

Lucy turned back around and helped Alex with the sun bed (though she could've done it herself) silently.

After they were done, Alex just stood by the bed, holding her sister's cold hand.

"Thank you," Alex said.

At first, Lucy thought she had imagined the voice, but she looked up and saw Alex's eyes staring into her own, the most vulnerable she had ever seen the agent.

"Of course, Alex," she said softly. She walked around the bed to the other side and laid a hand on Alex's shoulder.

Through their years of training and observational training, Lucy had learned the habits and traits of her coworkers.

Alex was never a huge fan of skinship, and when she did share hugs, it was usually only with Kara. On occasion, she would side-hug J'onn.

However, also through experience, Lucy had seen just how close the Danvers sisters were, and more than once, she had to repair a broken Alex right after healing an injured Kara.

Even badasses needed hugs sometimes.

She didn't force it on the agent, only let Alex turn under the hand on her shoulder and reach in subtly.

She closed the distance and hugged her, tightening her arms once before pulling back.

"You know, Kara really loves you," Alex said softly, turning back to her sister.

Lucy chuckled. "Kara really loves everybody."

The corners of Alex's mouth turned up a little, and Lucy felt accomplished, even though the smile lacked its usual warmth.

It was a common misconception that Alex was heartless, though a few of the agents talked behind her back, calling her names that Lucy would rather not repeat.

Alex cared about each and every one of her agents, probably more than anyone else in the DEO.

She would stock the coffee table with the good blend, buy pastries for the break room, and always offer training sessions on her own time.

She even convinced J'onn to schedule pizza day every Friday.

Nobody even knew it was her because nobody cared to ask, and Alex didn't really care for recognition.

The only people she was openly affectionate with were Maggie and Kara, and before she knew their relationship, Lucy had assumed that Kara and Alex were dating.

But Lucy knew that Alex was affectionate on the inside, and she also knew just how much she cared.

For that, she was willing to help Alex in any way she could, extending the favor to her happy-go-lucky sister.

"I've got to go fill out the report," Lucy said. "Are you alright here?"

Alex nodded, taking a seat in the chair by the bed.

With one last glance, Lucy walked out and almost ran into Mon-el's chest.

"Whoa, watch where you- Oh, hey Mon-el."

"Um, hi," he said shifting nervously and playing with his thumbs. "How's Kara doing?"

"She's alive," Lucy said, smiling reassuringly. "Alex is with her now. You could go and sit with her if you'd like."

Mon-el looked through the window at the pair, sighing softly.

"Uh, I'll probably go later. I'd be better to just give them their privacy…"

Lucy nodded.

"I've got to go do something anyways." He excused himself. "Oh, and…thank you Lucy. For helping Kara."

Lucy smiled once more. "You don't have to thank me. I'm happy to help her."

Mon-el smiled sheepishly before walking off towards the elevators, mind filled with endless thoughts and crushing guilt.

He could've done something.

He _should've_ done something.

But he didn't.

 **Author's Note pt2:**

 **So, yeah. There's that.**

 **I don't really know where I'm going with this 100% but I had some ideas and acted on them. In the future, I'm hoping for some more crappy, angsty stuff with a happy ending though.**

 **I can't not have a happy ending, I'm just that kind of person.**

 **I hope you liked that train-wreck of a chapter, and thanks for reading.**

 **Go ahead and comment if you'd like. I really do read them all, and they make my day every time.**

 **Thanks again.**


	9. Chapter Nine: Director Park

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello and welcome.**

 **I don't really have much to say here, just that a new character is being introduced and the story is being built further.**

 **Not much happens, but I hope you enjoy it anyways(?)**

Scenery flashed by in a haze, sunlight reflecting off of buildings and people walking slowly.

The car pulled into the space, engine purring softly before it was cut off. Maggie yanked the keys out before walking to the large building.

Maggie walked into the station, papers in hand and dressed in her standard uniform.

She walked up to the receptionist, who smiled warmly but continued to type and chew obnoxiously on her gum.

"Can I help you?" she asked, smacking her lips.

"Yes, I need to see Director Park."

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked, continuing to type on her keyboard.

"No, but it'll only take up a few moments of his time."

"You can schedule an appointment with him if you'd like, ma'am."

Maggie sighed, regaining control over her growing impatience. "He knows me. Tell him who I am, I'm from the first district."

She pointed to the patch on her uniform.

"My name's Maggie S-"

"Sawyer!" a voice boomed, followed by a young man with small eyes and a happy face. "What brings you to my station?"

"She doesn't have an appointment, si-"

"I'll take it from here, thanks," he said, cutting the receptionist off and leading Maggie to a conference room.

"How can I help you Sawyer?" he asked, plucking up a coffee cup and shuffling papers into a pile. "You here to take up that job offer? I could always use a co-director."

Maggie rolled her eyes at the man. "No, Park. I've told you before that I'm perfectly happy with my position. I needed to ask you some questions about one of your officers."

The man's eyes narrowed in disappointment before widened slightly, leaning forwards in his chair and motioning for her to continue.

She slid the picture of the cop over to him.

"This man was at a crime scene earlier today," she began.

"Well, yeah. I would assume so," he cut in, smirking devilishly at her. "He's a cop."

Maggie bit the inside of her lip, stopping herself from grinning. Now was not the time for conversation.

"He's a person of interest for a case that I'm working on, and he's wearing your division patch."

She pointed to the small indicator.

"This angle doesn't show his name tag, but his face is clear. Tell me if you recognize him."

Officer Park sighed before picking up the picture, examining it closely and running a hand through his thick black hair.

After a while he straightened and handed the picture back.

"I haven't seen him around," he said, seeming sincere. "He's probably an officer here…I could've just forgotten his face."

He looked up. "Could you take the picture around and ask a few of my officers? If he's involved with a case, I want to know right away."

Maggie straightened and stood, but Director Park stopped her.

"What's this all about? Something bad?"

Maggie sighed. "You know, I can't tell y-"

"He's wearing my uniform, Sawyer!"

Maggie flinched at the sudden intensity and raised voice but understood where the man was coming from. If she were in his position, she would want to know.

"It's an attempted homicide case. That's all I can tell you."

He seemed to consider the words.

"Do you trust me?" he asked suddenly. Maggie was shocked but nodded her head anyways.

After all, she had been through training with the man. They had been close competitors, constantly battling for the best position all the way through training. Despite this, they had grown close, working together many times to solve cases only days after they had received them.

"Let me in on the case," he said.

Maggie's head was already shaking before she opened her mouth.

"Sawyer, listen. You're a great detective, and as much as it pains me to do so, I'm willing to say that you're just as good as me. That means I'm just as good as you, too. We can put our heads together and figure this out quicker. You want this resolved just as much as I do."

Maggie stared at him, contemplating.

"Why do you care so much?"

"He's wearing my uniform," he stated blankly, only half lying. "And I'm a detective. It's in my nature."

He would never admit it to her, but she had become one of his close friends. More than a few times, they would meet up for a drink or two after work. He was even Maggie's best man at her wedding. She didn't have many others to rely on.

He reached in his pocket, pulling out a paper and scribbling on it before handing it to her.

"Go check that picture with my officers. If anything happens, I would really appreciate knowing. I just want to help the case."

She pocketed the slip with his personal phone number on it and nodded her head in a small gesture of thanks before sliding open the glass door and walking around, stopping every officer to have them look at the picture.

Much to her dismay, none of the officers recognized the cop in the picture.

She started up the car, the humming of the engine calming her bones as she crawled along the evening rush of traffic towards the DEO.

It was going to be a long night.

 **Author's Note pt2:**

 **So, yeah. Once again, not my proudest work. I do like Park though. He's a hoot.**

 **I honestly don't know what keeps happening, I write it and change some things to make it better, only to realize that I liked it even less than before.**

 **So I just write and rewrite, change and edit, only to rewrite it again.**

 **I'm still not absolutely satisfied, but this is what I disliked the least, so…there's that.**

 **At least my punctuation is decent. If all else fails, add more commas.**

 **Thanks for reading; please comment and check out some of my other works.**

 **They're pretty similar to this one, so if you like this, you might like them.**

 **Thanks again.**


	10. Chapter Ten: Closer (and an update)

"You what?"

"I went to the police station, like you said, and I found us an ally."

"We don't need allies, Maggie. We're Waggie!"

"Waggie?"

"Yeah, it's Winn and- never mind. We can't let this Park guy on the case. It's too sensitive."

"Sensitive?"

"Yeah, sensitive! Kara is still healing, and this guy is still loose. I'm millimeters away from decoding the phone calls, so we don't need another variable in the mix."

Maggie sighed.

"He's not a variable, Winn. He's a trusted colleague and a friend. Also, a bit of a narcissistic asshole, but aside from that, a swell guy."

"I don't trust him," Winn said, folding his arms.

"It's because you haven't met him yet, Winn. I'll tell you what he told me, you can tell me what you know, and we can bring it to him. He could be a great asset."

Winn sighed before a notification went off on his phone.

"The algorithm's done!"

"The one for the phone calls?" Maggie said, chasing Winn out of the conference room.

"Yeah! I can see what's on them!"

"We'll find the second someone?"

"We'll find the second someone," Winn confirmed.

.

.

.

Mon-el sighed before tipping the rest of the contents of his class back into his mouth, swallowing slowly and relishing the burn in his throat and the fog in his head.

He dropped the glass next to his first one and ordered another.

The bartender gave him an odd look before mixing another stiff drink and sliding it to him.

"Rough day?" she asked, tossing a towel cover her shoulder.

He hummed before downing the glass again. "What gave it away?"

"It's the middle of the day," she said. "And the only people who drink like that are people who want to get away from something."

She moved to get him another without him saying anything. He turned the corners of his lips up in gratitude, not even sure if it counted as a smile.

"What are you getting away from, pretty boy?" she asked, smirking.

He burped a little, feeling the effects of the strong drink already messing with his head.

He was buzzed, and for once, his feelings of guilt were abated, if only a little.

"Guilt," he said before he could register his mouth moving. He knocked back another drink and held up two fingers.

The bartender smiled and leaned in close.

"I guess one of these is on the house, then. What'd you do to get you so down, pretty?"

He sighed and accepted the drinks once more.

"I failed her."

The bartended smiled and straightened up with a greasy smile on her face.

"That's too bad…You better make yourself comfortable, looks like you'll be here for a while."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yes, this one was quite short.**

 **I'm sorry if you're disappointed, but I needed to write an update.**

 **Recently, it has been harder and harder for me to find inspiration for this story. I've sat down and stared at a blank screen for hours, trying to find the right way to continue.**

 **This story is stuck.**

 **It has a destination, and I will keep trying to find it, but as of right now, it'll just sit here.**

 **I have a feeling that the chapters will be few and far between (even more than they have been) from here on out.**

 **I'm not giving up on it, but I feel that if I continue without the will to do so, the conclusion will be exceedingly disappointing and wrong.**

 **If you come back and look for new chapters, please stop. If you are waiting for a notification, please stop.**

 **Believe me, I feel horrible for stopping it here (although not forever) and I will try to continue ASAP.**

 **I just need to figure out how.**

 **I don't want to leave you waiting, so I thought I'd just give you warning.**

 **Who knows, I may be inspired tomorrow, or maybe even in a week.**

 **Whenever I break through this god-awful writer's block, I will update this story.**

 **Once again, I am so sorry for stopping, and I wish you all the best.**

 **Please don't hate me.**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Numb the Pain

**Author's Note:**

 **So, hey, I'm back. I wanted to thank each and every one of you who left kind comments and motivation on the story. My inspiration finally came, and I am so grateful. I believe that the best medicine for writer's block is a nice relaxing hiatus. Sorry again for the long break, though. It probably sucked. Anyways, I finished the whole thing, and I actually like it. Of course, there's more that could've been done and stuff that could be better, but I like it so…I'm posting it. Enjoy!**

"The General?" Winn asked, dumfounded.

"You're really that surprised?" Maggie asked. "He's had it out for aliens since the start."

"Well, yeah, but I never thought he would try to _kill_ Kara. That doesn't seem like him. He knows how dangerous it could be for his career. He wouldn't do this."

"Unless he had sufficient motivation," Maggie pointed out.

Winn turned to look at her. "Elaborate."

"I mean, I agree with you. Most likely, he wouldn't do something like this, right? But he did. Why did he do it?"

"He hates aliens," Winn offered.

"Yeah, but he's not an idiot. He wouldn't try to kill the most famous alien on the planet without some sort of motive."

"You sound like a detective," Winn said, smiling.

"I am," Maggie deadpanned. "And we have a person of interest. I just don't know how the cop at the crime scene related to General Lane."

Winn reached over and unlocked a compartment in his desk, pulling it open and removing a small object.

With his back still turned, he fiddled with it and turned back around to Maggie.

"What the hell? How'd you do that?"

Winn removed the device from his ear and Alex's image disappeared from his face.

"The DEO found the tech near the crime scene. Put simply, it can make someone look like someone else with only the click of a button and a thought. If General Lane really did this, it wouldn't be hard for him to get a proper disguise. I'm pretty sure this is how he did it."

Maggie nodded along with an amazed look on her face.

Winn nodded and smiled. They were finally getting somewhere.

"What's next?" he asked.

Maggie's face became determined and she looked straight into his eyes. "We figure out who the other person is, we find his motive, and I get Officer Park."

.

.

.

James sighed and slammed his phone into the holder.

"Something wrong?" Lena asked over her laptop screen.

"Yeah," he said, rubbing his face tiredly. "I just got a call from that bartender, M'gann. Mon-el's drunk off his face and I gotta go get him."

Lena looked back and forth between the multiple TV screens and her boyfriend.

"You're not going to handle this story? National City's hero and my best friend are in trouble, and the people are going crazy. We need to be the first to get a handle on this."

James sighed. "I know," he mumbled before standing and grabbing his jacket. "Can you please just handle it until I'm back. I'll be as quick as I can, L."

Lena sighed and put her computer on the coffee table and walked up to James, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't stress yourself out, okay? I'm sure everything'll be fine. Kara will be okay, and things will go back to normal, you'll see."

James placed a quick kiss on her lips before thanking her and rushing to the parking garage.

He started his car and peeled off towards the bar, cranking up the radio to drown out his thoughts.

After 20 minutes of driving through the city, he parked his car on the side of the street and entered the building just as the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon.

He entered, and his eyes immediately met M'gann's.

"Hello," she greeted, walking up to him. "Your friend's over there."

She pointed to the bar where Mon-el was sitting with glasses all around him, talking to a woman.

"How long's he been here?" James asked.

"He was here when I started my shift a few hours ago. I thought I'd give him time to sober up, but he just kept drinking, so I called you."

James nodded and walked over with M'gann at his side.

"I heard what happened with Ka-Supergirl. Mon-el's close with her, yes?"

"Something like that," James responded. "Excuse me."

He placed a hand on Mon-el's shoulder just as he was about to kiss a bartender.

"What the hell are you doing, man?" he asked angrily. "You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be doing this."

Mon-el blinked sluggishly. "What're you gonna do, Guardian."

"We're leaving," James said, turning to the bartender. "Shame on you, taking advantage of your customers."

He slapped a fifty-dollar bill on the bar and glared at her.

"He wanted it just as much as I did," she responded.

"He's drunk, you're not. Don't try to justify your actions."

He yanked Mon-el out off the stool and walked to the exit with an arm around him.

"Thank you for calling me," he said to M'gann as he passed.

"Thank you for coming." She smiled softly. "Everyone else was too busy with…you know."

James nodded again before herding the drunken man out the door with another "thank you."

Once he was outside, he practically threw Mon-el into the passenger seat and hopped into the driver's.

He slammed the door closed and turned on Mon-el.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he exploded. "You're just going to betray your relationship with Kara? Is that the type of person you are?"

Mon-el burped a little before responding. "Kara already hates me, man."

"So, she's not…she's alive?"

"Yeah, but she almost wasn't. I almost killed her, James."

James softened a bit. "Kara wouldn't hate you for failing to stop the bomb. Nobody even knew it was there. That wasn't your fault. You going to the bar, getting shit-faced, and hitting on a bartender was your fault."

Mon-el's eyes started watering. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be saying that to." James turned back to the steering wheel and turned the key.

After a few minutes of sitting still in the vibrating car, James spoke again.

"I'm not going to tell Kara, if you're worried about that, but strong relationships are never built on secrets. If you don't want to tell her, that's your business, but you'll only feel guilty."

"I already do," Mon-el said, facing the window.

James sighed. "Is she okay?"

"Fine. Recovering."

James finally pressed on the gas pedal and pulled out of his parking spot.

"Where're we going?" Mon-el asked.

"The DEO."

 **Author's Note pt2: Sorry for any typos, guys. My inspiration hit, and my fingers worked faster than my brain did. I tried to proof-read what I could, but you know how it goes. Other chapters to be up shortly.**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Sleep off the Buzz

**Author's Note:**

 **Here I am again, y'all. Hope you like it.**

James pulled up to the entrance and flashed his ID at the guard, who nodded and raised the gate.

It wasn't uncommon for James, Lena, or Maggie to show up at the DEO, since everybody was so closely related there, so they were each issued their own ID.

James parked and pulled Mon-el out of the car as well.

He half-led, half-carried him to the elevator lobby.

 _Christ, how much has he had to drink?_ James asked himself.

He nodded at another guard and stepped inside the box.

After pressing a button, the elevator rocketed upwards, causing Mon-el to groan.

"You alright?" James asked.

"No..I think I'm gonna-"

"I swear to god, if you-"

He was cut off by Mon-el's retching sounds and vomit splattering onto the floor and his work suit.

The stench wafted and intensified as the short ride continued, and by the time they got off, both men felt like passing out.

James from the vomit, and Mon-el from the alcohol.

"If you were human, you'd be dead ten times over," James said under his breath as the doors opened.

He ignored the looks of disgust and curiosity as he made his way to the locker room.

He shoved Mon-el into a private locker and tossed a towel at him.

"I assume you can shower on your own?" James asked. "Or do you need help with that too?"

Mon-el held up a middle finger before closing and locking the door behind him.

James chucked as he heard the spray of water and a slew of curse words as the water temperature gradually raised.

He found himself a towel and took a different shower to clean the stench of vomit away.

Once they were both done, they had air-tight bags of their old clothes, and they were dressed in the DEO's standard issue clothing.

Each man had plain grey T-shirts and black sweatpants.

James walked to the individual dorms, which happened to be on the way to the MedBay.

"This is your stop," he told Mon-el.

He looked at him with confusion. "I thought we were going to see Kara."

"I am, you're not." James stated. "You're going to sleep off your buzz."

" _You're_ going to see _my_ girlfriend?"

"No, I'm going to see my friend. Once you sleep, you'll get to see her to."

"You're not my boss, James."

"No, I'm your friend, and you're drunk. I'm also pissed at you, but you'll forget all of this by the time you wake up, so even if I yelled at you, it wouldn't matter. You're being a dumbass, and you need to sleep. I'm done talking about it."

Mon-el pondered it before begrudgingly shuffling off to the unoccupied dorm and falling onto the bed.

James shook his head and walked the rest of the way to the medbay, peeking into Kara's room.

Alex was sitting by her bedside, looking down at her phone.

When she noticed a second presence, she looked up at James.

When she realized who it was, she smiled and stood up to hug him.

"How are you, Alex?" James asked.

"I'm alright. How about you?"

"Better, now that I can finally see you both. How's Kara?"

Alex walked over to the bedside table and pulled out a tablet.

"She's recovering extremely well. I'm actually trying out this new concentrated solar bed, and I think that's why she's getting better so quick."

James nodded. "Kara's strong. She's survived worse than this before."

"Yeah, and just about gave me a heart attack every time. She should be awake in an hour or so."

James chuckled before moving to a seat by the side of her bed.

"Lena wanted to come, but she's holding down the fort at Catco."

"Yeah, someone's gotta control the storm of media. Have you seen anyone else around? I haven't seen Maggie or Winn since Noonan's, and Mon-el's been gone for a few hours."

James thought for a moment about how he should word his next sentence. "Yeah, I saw Mon-el a few minutes ago."

"A few minutes ago?" Alex asked. "Where was he?"

"I don't really know if that's for me to say."

Alex raised one eyebrow, and James prepared himself for the interrogation he was sure to get.

Everyone knew that Alex was a bit of a control freak.

That's just how she was. She wanted to know everything all the time, and if she didn't, she sure knew how to find out.

Most of the time, she only used this tactic on Winn, but James was pretty sure that everyone had fallen victim to it once or twice, himself included.

"Alex, come on, it's not my place."

Alex walked closer.

"Alex, stop."

Alex continued until she was right next to him.

"Where is Mon-el and why isn't he here?"

James sighed.

 _Would it hurt worse to get beat up by Mon-el or Alex?_ He asked himself. _Probably Alex._

"M'gann called me from Catco to come get him from the bar."

"A bar, huh?" Alex asked, raising her eyebrow once again. "And where, pray tell, is he now?"

"He's sleeping it off, okay? Alex don't start this right now. Please, he already feels bad enough. Just let him sleep."

Alex stepped away, satisfied with the answer and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Sure, I'll let him sleep."

 **Author's Note pt2:**

 **I said this last chapter, but I can't thank you enough for reading and sticking through the writing break. I know my stories are unpredictable and awkward at times. You're the best.**

 **Leave a comment if you'd like, and my other stories are there if you want to read those.**

 **(They're already complete so I can't mess them up with my lack of writing schedule)**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Unexpected Arrival

**Author's Note:**

 **Here's a little more on Detective Park and the investigation. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

Maggie tapped her fingers as she pulled up to a red light.

"You've got a lot to catch up on, alright? This means that for once, you'll have to shut your big mouth so that you can listen."

"Yeah, yeah, got it," Park said. "You said we'll be working with Tiny Toyman?"

"Not funny, Park. His name's Winn, and he's a great guy. If you mention anything about Toyman, you're off the case."

"Hey, joke. It's sorta my forte, you know, besides being a kick-ass detective. I solved the Toyman case."

"Yes, and I'm still jealous. Listen, I told you we'll be going somewhere secret, so listen up. You're only here because I said you're trustworthy. I vouched for you, alright? If you tell _anyone_ about this place or the people who work in it, this organization's going to take you prisoner. It's serious stuff."

"I know, Maggie. I already signed nondisclosure forms. I promise not to tell. Just a little secret between me, you, and the government."

Maggie shook her head as she flashed her ID and parked the car.

"You ready to solve some crime, Park?"

"I always am."

.

.

.

"Alright, I got it," Detective Park said after hours of discussion in a conference room. "The General's had it out for this organization and aliens in general since the beginning. This general worked with someone to kill Supergirl, but you don't know his motive."

Maggie nodded at him, and he took a deep breath.

"Isn't his motive clear? He hates the DEO and aliens, so he attacked an alien who works at the DEO."

"He's a jerk, but he's not stupid," Winn said.

"He wouldn't go after the most famous alien in America to prove a point. There's either a severe punishment or a great reward for killing her," Maggie added on.

"I can only think of a few people who have that much power," Winn said.

"Cadmus?" Park asked. "You said they're a big enemy too."

"That or Maxwell Lord," Maggie said.

"Nah, Lord wouldn't try anything after we held him prisoner. He stays out of our way," Winn reasoned.

"So that just leaves Cadmus?" Park asked.

"That's what I'm thinking," Winn said.

"We can only assume that. We don't know for a fact, so we can't do anything. An unprovoked attack on Cadmus would only stir them up," Maggie argued back.

"We need to interrogate General Lane, then," Park proposed.

Maggie and Winn nodded.

"That would be the next step," Maggie said.

"The only problem is that the General could be halfway across the country by now," Park said.

"Or he could be walking through the front door of the DEO," Winn said, staring over their shoulders and out the glass wall.

They both looked over their shoulders with stunned expressions to see General Lane walking through the front door in handcuffs with two guards escorting him.

All three were out in the main control room, which had erupted with the arrival.

"What the hell is he doing here?" one voice shouted.

"Looks like karma's finally bit you in the ass, huh, Lane?" another jeered.

The guards sneered but continued to march him towards the main hallway that branched off the command center.

"Prison's the other way!" someone heckled.

"That's enough!" Winn demanded, silencing most of them.

A few brave souls continued to talk, but they too were silenced when Maggie's whistle filled the air, high and shrill.

"Thank you," Winn said before turning back to the workers. "This is very unprofessional of all of you. I'm sure the director will be highly displeased to hear what you've all been up to in his absence."

With that, he turned back around and followed General Lane and the two guards.

"Where's J'onn?" Maggie asked.

"He's been at the scene forever. He says it's his duty to 'maintain the secrecy of the organization' but if you ask me, he's running away from Kara."

"He doesn't run away from things," Maggie defended.

"When it has to deal with Alex and Kara, yes he does."

"Kara?" Officer Park asked. "Kara Danvers? The one at your wedding?"

Maggie turned to glare at Winn, but that was enough of an answer.

"Why would Kara be her- oh. Oh! How come you never told me Kara was Supergilr! Oh my god, Maggie! Your sister in law is a superhero!"

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Winn. You go ahead."

Winn nodded and moved on while Maggie and Officer Park stayed behind.

 _Glad it's not me that's getting a secrecy lecture,_ Winn thought. _Though I'll probably get one later._

"Hey, stop." He ordered the guards.

They turned back but didn't stop. 'We can't. We need to take him to the director."

"The director's gone," Winn said.

"Then we'll take her to Agent Danvers," the man said.

"She's with you know who."

"Agent Lane, then. Is there a problem with that?"

"Well, yeah! She's his daughter."

"And the third in command," the other guard said. "It's protocol."

"It's a conflict of interest," Winn argued.

"Respectfully, it's none of your business. We have our orders."

Winn glared at the backs of the guards. "I'm coming with you then."

"Fine by us."

Winn followed them up to Lucy's office and waited patiently as they knocked on the door.

"Come in," Lucy called from the other side.

The agents opened the door and stepped in, General Lane in the middle of them.

"What do you- Dad? What are you doing here?"

"He's turned himself in, ma'am."

"Turned himself in for what?"

"The attempted murder of Supergirl."

 **Author's Note pt2:**

 **Alright, that's all I have. Goodbye and Goodnight. ( I'm just teasing. I'm not that evil. )**

 **Hope you all enjoyed that chapter and all the ones before it.**

 **Comments are loved. ( I honestly read every single one and love it like my firstborn child )**

 **Alright, that made me sound like a weirdo.**

 **On that note, adios!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Mend your Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

 **So in this chapter: Mon-el's a jerk. That's it. Oh, and maybe a little bit of interrogation and conspiracy added in.**

Mon-el woke up groggily from his rest and rubbed his eyes before opening them.

He was confused for a moment before the fragmented memories came rushing back.

He was at the DEO.

Before that, he was in a car coming from…

Where was he before that?

Oh right, the bar.

That must be why he felt so-

 _Oh god, what did I do? Kara was exploded by a bomb and I left her for the bar and I kissed the bartender and she's going to hate me and Alex will kill me and-_

 _Oh wait, it wasn't her. I was with…James! That's who I was with! James wouldn't throw me under the bus._

He sat up and waited for the room to stop spinning before throwing on his discarded shirt and running a hand through his hair in a lousy attempt to tame it.

 _Who am I kidding? I deserve to be yelled at. I can't believe myself._

He opened the door and winced at the light before heading to the Medbay.

Once there, he looked through the window to see that Alex was watching something on a computer with Kara, who was already awake.

Seeming to feel the gaze on her, Alex looked up and noticed Mon-el outside the door.

She turned to Kara and Mon-el saw her mouth moving but heard no sound.

Then, she left with a kind smile as Kara continued to watch whatever was on the screen.

Alex led him out of sight from the hospital room and pinned him with a laser-like glare.

Sometimes, Mon-el reconsidered which sister had heat-vision.

 _James did tell her, then._

"How's the hangover?" she asked.

"It's…a hangover, I guess."

She reached up and slapped the side of his head, sending a spark of paid from one side all the way to the other.

"Oww, Alex!"

"You deserve it," she growled. "You went to a bar instead of staying here with your almost dead girlfriend and got drunk. You can't escape your problems like a child, Mon-el. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't you tell me that, Mon-el. You go tell Kara, because when she woke up, she cried for an hour before I calmed her down. She was upset that you weren't there- that you had dumped her. How could you?"

Mon-el gulped and forced the tears down. "I felt…like the bomb was my fault…like I was the reason she almost died."

"The bomb was not your fault. That-"she gestured to the hospital room. "-is your fault."

Mon-el looked up. "What can I do?"

Alex's answer was cut off by a ruckus from further down the hall.

She sighed and tugged at her hair a little.

"I've got to go deal with that." She turned to Mon-el. "Go in there and lay by her side. Make her happy, and for the love of got, do not let her know you've been drinking. She'll forgive you, because that's just the person she it, but if you hurt her, I'll end you. Go."

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Get these cuffs off," Lucy ordered.

"Ma'am, protocol says-"

"I don't care what protocol says. I say get those cuffs off. It's not like he's going to try to run."

The guards exchanged a look before complying.

"I can't believe you!" Winn exploded. "He tried to kill her, and you're treating him like this? He should already be in solitary with a life sentence!"

"Winn, if you don't calm down, you're going to have to leave."

Winn blew air out of his mouth just as Maggie came through the door.

"Hey sorry it took so long I was just- Whoa, what happened?"

"General Lane confessed to the attempted murder of Supergirl," Lucy answered in place of Winn.

She then turned to the guards.

"Take him to the interrogation room. No cuffs."

The guards complied, hoisting him up by the arms and leading him through the main command center only to be met with another uproar.

This time, it was amplified as more people had found out and were even angrier by the lack of handcuffs.

 _Word really does travel fast around here,_ Officer Park thought.

Just then, Alex tore around the corner and took in the scene.

She swore under her breath and stepped in front of the General.

The noise died down quite a bit.

"If the rest of you don't shut your traps, you're all going to sincerely regret it!"

It became very silent, very quickly.

"Good. Listen up, just because the director is off handling business does not mean that you all get to behave like animals. If a single person steps out of line one more time, you're all going to pay. Get back to work and try not to piss me off even more!"

She turned around and focused on Lucy.

"Why is he here and where are you taking him?"

"To the interrogation room, and we'll explain when we're there."

The large group made their way to the room with incredible speed.

General Lane was in the main room while everyone else was in the viewing room.

One guard was in the room, and one was outside of the door.

"Feel free to explain," Alex said, hands on the metal table.

"General Lane confessed to trying to kill Supergirl," Park said.

Alex's eye twitched and she looked straight into his eyes.

Officer Park was taken back by the intensity of the glare and he cowered a little, his ego deflating.

"What are you doing at the DEO, Park?"

"Maggie asked me to help with the case."

"What case?" Alex demanded, looking at her wife now.

"Winn, Park, and I have been trying to figure out who tried to kill Kara."

"Mystery solved," Park murmured.

"Park, shut up," Lucy said.

"No, he's right," Winn said. "Your father said he tried to kill her."

"He was still working with someone, though," Maggie pointed out.

"Which I think was Cadmus," Park pointed out.

"Agreed," Winn said.

"All of you shut up!" Alex demanded, walking to the door. "I'll figure it out."

A second later, she was in the interrogation room, rolling her sleeves up and slamming a recorder on the table.

She pressed a button.

"Who are you?" she seethed.

"My name is General Samuel Lane."

"Why are you here?"

"I confessed to the attempted murder of Supergilr."

"Great, I'll have a cell made ready for you." She began to walk out, flexing her fists.

"Wait!"

Alex spun around. "What?"

"Don't you want to know who helped me?"

"That would be lovely," she spoke angrily.

"I worked with Cadmus because they threatened my family. Because I failed, Cadmus will come for me, and I need protection from you. In return, I am willing to offer all of the information I have."

"Talk, then." Alex said.

"Not until I get a signed contract with my terms."

Alex marched up to him, fist raised as the door slammed open.

Maggie rushed in and pulled Alex's arm down while Lucy went to her father's side.

"You can't just go around punching people, Alex!" Lucy said.

"Watch me," Alex said as she reared up for another attempt.

Maggie grabbed her wife and held her back.

"Alex, stop! Go outside and calm down. You're too worked up!"

"Why are you defending this asshole? This…this murderer! How are you not pissed off right now?"

"I am!" Maggie shouted. She took a deep breath to collect herself. "I am angry, Alex. I just know how to handle myself in this situation. Let's go outside and talk."

She steered her wife to the hallway, where Detective Park and Winn were talking, and back into the observation room.

"You need to calm down," Maggie said as Alex paced.

"He tried to kill Kara! He almost did kill Kara!"

"Kara is fine, and he is in our custody. You're getting worked up about something that _could_ have happened. Everything's fine."

"He still has all of the information."

"No, he doesn't, Alex. He's a good liar, but I saw right through him. He's bluffing."

"Bluffing?" Alex asked.

"He's already told us what he wants to tell us. We've got what we need."

"All we know is that he worked with Cadmus in exchange for his family's safety."

"Which means that he's still in contact with them, right? If Cadmus becomes an even bigger problem, we'll use him or Lena to set a trap. It's not our problem right now."

Alex sighed. "Cadmus hasn't bothered us in so long. Why would they start now?"

"Honestly? I don't think that it's that big of a deal. Maybe they just wanted to remind you that they're still there."

"I guess…It just feels…off."

"I think you're being paranoid."

"I think I'm being reasonable. It all seems too easy."

"Not everything in life is going to be rocket science, Danvers. Appreciate the easy things in life. We've got General Lane and Kara's fine. What more could you want?"

"A world without Cadmus," Alex said.

"That's a problem for a different day, Danvers," Maggie said, putting her hands on her wife's hips and pulling her in. "Let it be for now."

 **Author's Note pt2:**

 **Maggie's being dumb. Alex sorta believes her. That's the summary. Goodbye.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Somewhat Normal

**Author's Note: Last chapter, guys. It's been a wild ride. Hopefully this ties up most of the loose ends.**

"Don't do anything stupid, dad. I'm trying to keep you _out_ of a jail cell, not put you in one," Lucy said.

"I'm free to leave whenever I want?" General Lane asked, looking around the simple bedroom.

"There's an armed guard outside your door. If you need to go somewhere, knock on the door and he'll open it to take you there. It's the best I could do."

He nodded in understanding. "How long will I be your prisoner?" he asked.

"That's not my call, though I'm trying to get you a shorter sentence."

"I see you were not interested in my information regarding Cadmus."

Lucy sighed. "Did they really threaten me?"

"Yes, darling, that's why I did it. To protect you and Lois. You know how dangerous they all are. I came here to help the DEO defeat them. Instead, I am treated like the bad guy."

"You _are_ the bad guy in this situation. You're my father, and I believe you, but a lot of people here see you as the enemy. Be on your best behavior and you might change their minds. Do you need anything else?"

He shook his head.

Lucy walked towards the door.

"I love you, Luce."

"I love you too, Dad."

.

.

.

"Lucy, I still don't trust him," Alex said.

"I don't fully trust him either, Alex. That's why he's under supervision from an armed guard. What more do you want?"

"I want justice. Kara didn't die, but she could have. You're the one who operated on her. You saw how bad it was."

"I know," Lucy said softly. "I'm not excusing my father's actions. He only did it because he believed his family was in danger."

"You believe that?"

"I have to try, Alex. He's my father."

"You're being naive."

"You're being cynical! Can't you just trust that for once, people have at least some good in them. Nobody is either good or bad. The world's not black and white. He's a good man and an even better father who did some very messed up things."

Lucy sighed.

"I want to see him pay for his actions just like you. He deserves it."

Alex put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I can't imagine how hard it must be."

Lucy smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"I'm gonna go be with Kara. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

She walked down past the dorms, pulling shut an ajar door.

 _Weird,_ she thought.

As she continued down the halls, the nervous pressure in her chest refused to settle.

As she neared her sister's room, she found out why.

General Lane was standing over Mon-el and Kara, who were both sleeping, with a green knife.

Alex kicked open the door and unholstered her gun with a satisfying click.

"Drop the knife," she commanded.

The General froze but refused to drop the green blade.

"I have to," he said, sounding almost pained.

"Then I'll have to shoot you," Alex replied, cocking her pistol.

The General was now only a few feet away from Kara, Mon-el frozen beside her.

Mon-el and Alex exchanges a look and a tiny nod,

All at once, Mon-el slipped gracefully off the bed and picked up a scalpel while Alex advanced on the General.

Before he could get to the General, he had already taken Kara and held the green blade up to her neck.

"What'd you do to your guard, General?" Alex asked, hoping to distract him somewhat.

"What I had to," he said, touching the side of the blade to Kara's throat, wincing as she screamed in pain.

Alex saw streams of green going through her skin, telltale signs of kryptonite poisoning.

"It doesn't have to be like this, General," Mon-el said. "Put down the knife and we'll talk."

"Then what? Either you'll kill me, or Cadmus will. This is the only way…I'm sorry."

The General took the knife back and plunged it forwards just as Alex's finger tugged the trigger.

The bullet connected with the General's head just as the tip of the blade pierced Kara's skin.

Before he could do anymore damage, the General fell to the ground, dead.

Still weak from the explosion, Kara fell into Mon-el's arms.

"Kara? Are you okay? Tell me you're okay," Mon-el begged.

"M'fine…just…kryptonite," she gasped.

"Get her on the bed," Alex said. "I'll reattach the IV."

"Alex? I heard a gun is everythi-"

Alex turned back to see Maggie in the doorway.

"He had a kryptonite knife. He was going to kill Kara. I…I had to."

Once the IV was back in, Alex walked out of the room just as Lucy was passing.

"Hey, Alex. Are you okay? I heard a gunshot."

"Your dad had kryptonite, Lucy. I…had to stop him. I'm so sorry," she said, feeling panic creep in her chest.

The events of today were finally catching up to her.

"He's dead?" Lucy asked, studying Alex's face.

Alex nodded sadly, tears creeping up.

"Hey, it's…I'm sure you wouldn't have killed him unless you had to…I forgive you, Alex…Just, give me a minute."

Lucy walked up to Maggie, who was still standing in the doorway and said something that Alex couldn't hear over the sound of her own heartbeat.

Why was she feeling like this over one death?

She'd had to kill many people in her lifetime, but she had never reacted like this, not even on her first kill.

"Hey, Alex, baby." Maggie cupped her face and pulled her in for a tight hug. "You need to slow your breaths down, okay? You're hyperventilating."

She continued to use the tricks that Alex had taught her for Kara until she was alright.

"You did the right thing, Alex. You saved Kara."

"I…I killed him, Maggie. Lucy's dad."

"You had to, baby. Lucy's sad, but she's not upset with you. Even she knew it had to be done."

Alex nodded. "We need to clean up the body."

"Somebody's already on it."

"We need to find his guard, too. I think…I think he stabbed them."

Maggie called over a guard. "Check Lane's bedroom. We think there's an agent down in there."

The agent nodded and moved along to check.

Just like Alex had thought, there was a guard there who had been stabbed in the leg.

He was taken to Medbay as well.

"Hey Maggie?" Alex asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think I know why I had that weird feeling."

Maggie chuckled dryly. "Yeah, I think I do too."

"He got in here to kill Kara."

"Yeah, but you didn't let him. You saved your sister."

Alex hummed.

"I think we all know who the real Girl of Steel is here."

Alex looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she said, pulling her chin up for a kiss. "You did good today."

Alex snuggled into her wife's side, happy that the uneasy feeling was finally gone.

Everyone was okay, and the threat was gone.

It finally felt somewhat normal again.

Normal was good enough.

 **Again, if I had all the time and patience in the world, It probably would've been a little different. However, I feel like I've written most of what I wanted to write and done it all decently.**

 **Honestly, I probably never would've made it to here without all your support, so from the bottom of my heart, thank you. I don't think I've ever had a story get this…interactive(?) I don't know if that's the right word, but your comments give me life, and I've really enjoyed hearing everything you had to say.**

 **Writing is always better when you're doing it for an audience (and myself I guess)**

 **I haven't said all I wanted to, and I don't think I ever really could cause I'm not so good with words (ironic, right?)**

 **Anyways, I guess just…thanks.**

 **Love y'all so much.**

 **I don't know if I want to make more fanfiction, but if I decide that I do, I hope you'll continue to support me.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
